


Confess

by Dawolfinside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawolfinside/pseuds/Dawolfinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't stand it anymore. He can't fucking stand it. The way Derek's eyes follow him whenever he's over his pile of ashes he calls home. The way Hale would crowd him into a corner and threaten him because of the slightest joke, all while never breaking eye contact. </p><p>So he does something about it.<br/>********************************************</p><p>This is about Derek being an asshole, but he's Stiles' asshole (though it takes him a while to figure that out) so it'll be ok. With a bonus of crack-y notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm a new writer and I hope you like this as much as I do. Go easy on me :-)

  

Stiles can't stand it anymore. He can't fucking stand it. The way Derek's eyes follow him whenever he's over his pile of ashes he calls home. The way Hale would crowd him into a corner and threaten him because of the slightest joke, all while never breaking eye contact. He's tired of those same eyes that have him moaning as he takes himself in hand at night, fingers himself, thinking of how much he would have to stretch for Derek to fit. Coming, thinking how it would feel if Derek were there to swallow it.

So he does something about it.

 

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

 As he's driving his Jeep through the woods, thoughts run through his mind. _What is he going to say? Does he want me as badly as I want him? What if he hates me?_ At that moment, butterflies violently flutter around in his stomach. He almost stops the car and almost turns around, but the sight in front of him stops his train of thought.

Derek. Outside. Of his house. With no shirt on. Doing push-ups. Stiles stops the car immediately, wondering if he should go back to his house and forget about his heavy attraction to the sexy werewolf with the stubble when Derek pauses mid push up and glares straight at Stiles.  _Fuck._

Stiles takes his key out of the ignition and lets out a manly squeal when he looks back up and Derek is right in front of his Jeep. Still glaring. Stiles takes a deep breath and gets out.  _Ok, you can do this._ Stiles thinks to himself. He walks in front of Derek, leaning on the hood with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek grunts out. Stiles is silent for a moment.

Then the words start flowing out, like vomit.

"Well Derek you see I really like you and I've been thinking about you a lot. Really, like a whooole lot. Like, way too much really" Derek cocks his head to the side and lifts a brow as if to say  _Get to the fuckin’ point, Stilinski._ "Aaaand so I was wondering if we could go out for coffee, or a movie, or a bite to eat, or bowling-" _Oh god I’m rambling again. "-_ Anything you like so we can see where it goes from there so do you want to-"

"No.", is all Derek says. Stiles pauses for a moment then continues, as if Derek hadn't said anything.

"And we could maybe just hang out at-"

"I said no, Stiles." Derek states again, voice loud enough to be yelling, yet still calm. Stiles understands this time, but he doesn't believe it.

"But the way you watch me. It’s so possessive and-" 

"Don't you get it?!" Derek screams. Stiles can hear birds flying out of nearby trees. "I don't want you. I don't even  _like_  you." At that, Stiles eyes widen as he stares at Derek, who paused to make sure Stiles was listening, then continued. "Who can blame me? You're the most annoying person I've  _ever_ met, and you think I like  _you?!_ This shows me that not only are you annoying, you're an idiot.  _Foolish._ So if you  _think_ you have a chance, you have another thing coming, you ignorant little shit. Goodbye, Stiles."

By the time Derek gets inside of his house, Stiles sank down to the ground, tears coming down in hot streaks as he cried.  _How could I be so foolish? Thinking I would get anything other than rejection from this._ He thought to himself.

After about 20 minutes on the forest floor, Stiles rises, staggers back into his Jeep and drives home. He almost drunkenly makes his way up the stairs, faceplants into his bed and curls up into a ball, wishing more than ever for his mother to be there to comfort him, before crying his self into a dark, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek: Awwww look what I've done.
> 
> Me: Yeah look what you've done. Stop being such a bitch.
> 
> Derek: *Looks down* But it's my nature. :(
> 
> Me: Oh well, be a bitch, Bitch.
> 
> Derek: Hey-!
> 
> Me: I don't care :P


	2. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a look inside of my fantasy for Stiles' life. I just hope you accept it because my imagination just ran wild with this one. :)
> 
>  
> 
> The Erica/Stiles wasn't something I planned on but just sort of happened but it will help the story move along.. I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated due to school, a horrible cold and my overall procrastination. PLEASE forgive me!

     

For a while now, Stiles has been avoiding the pack, especially Scott. For good reasons. Definitely... OK, so, maybe Stiles doesn't have a very good reason, but to be honest, he's been trying to avoid all types of life forms. He's surprised that no one's cornered him lately. _Maybe they know_ is the only reason that comes to mind, although the thought sends shivers of embarrassment down his spine. _Seriously?!_  he thinks angrily to himself. _How could I think he liked me?! I'm just as much as an idiot as he is a jerk_.

"Dammit!" He curses to himself whilst banging his locker because he can't concentrate enough to get his books for chem. _I hope Mr. Harris doesn't give me any shit today, I don't think I would be able to handle it._ "Whoa there!” a voice says, startling Stiles out of his thoughts, jumping slightly to see Scott.

"Hey dude!" He says, forcing a smile for his friend, despite his shitty attitude. "What's Derek-" He pauses, half startled, half surprised at how much it still hurts to say his name still, even after a month. Scott lifts his eyebrows, pressing him to go on. "What's Derek"-he coughs-"teaching you? How to be a ninja?" With that, Scott smiles all dopey-like and proceeds to open Stiles' locker.

"So what did this locker do to you anyway? Slaughter your family and eat up all your food?" Stiles laughs and claps Scott's shoulder.

"No, _you_ at up all my food, but you _have_ to blame something else, don't you?” Stiles says, with a genuine smile plastered to his face.

"Hey!" Scott says and wrestles Stiles into a headlock right when the bell rings for them to get to class.

They pull apart and Stiles has a smile on his face for the first time in weeks. He can't believe he almost forgot that his best friend always makes him feel better (unknowingly or not).

Then he remembers what class he's going to, and the smile disappears as fast as it came.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Stiles arrives to Mr. Harris' class about 30 seconds late and is greeted by his chem teacher's borderline infuriating stare. "So, you've decided to grace us with your appearance, Mr. Stilinski? I'm so pleased." Mr. Harris is waiting for him to reply, he can feel it. But he just rolls his eyes and goes to his seat. "No reply? Huh." Is all Harris says.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Stiles is waiting for this class to be over, but he still has 30 minutes left. He's been staring out of the nothingness of the trees.

"Daydreaming, Stilinski?" _Dammit, Harris,_  Stiles thinks.

"Yeah Adrian." Stiles really doesn't care.

"On a first name basis, are we? Well then, that results in detention, _Stiles_."

"You know what? Fuck this." Stiles says under his breath. He gets up, and Mr. Harris' eyebrows shoot to the top of his forehead (it’s impressive, really) then his face just gets this amused expression that really pisses Stiles off.

"Stiles do you have some-- Hey! Leaving the class room results in 4 days-!" Stiles is out of the room before Mr. Harris could finish, and then out of the school in less than a minute.

 _I just need to get out of here_. He thinks to himself.

"That was pretty cool, Stiles." Stiles whips around at the voice, only to see none other than Erica sitting on the hood of his car, back against the windshield. "You know, I always thought you would be the one to stand up to Harris," Stiles lifts an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He counters.

"Oh yeah, you know, I've been watching you slowly being bended in his class until you... _snapped_." Erica states, whilst staring at her blood-red painted nails. Then suddenly she hops off the hood and right in front of Stiles. He may have jumped a little. "You should take me somewhere." She simply says. Stiles just rubs his face and looks around.

"Yeah, sure." It's not like he has anything better to do.

"Awesome! Well you'll probably want these back." She throws him his keys and hops in the jeep.

"What? How did you-" He shifts his eyes between his keys and the smirking blonde in his car.

“You coming?" She asks. Stiles sighs and gets in the car, starts it and pulls out of the parking lot. "So where are we going?" Erica asks.

"I don't know." Stiles replies, and keeps driving.

He could've sworn that his over active eyes met a broody werewolf's for less than a second and that Erica had stiffened in the passenger seat, but he must have imagined that.

 

 

 

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

So, you're taking me where?" Erica questions once again. Stiles sighs.

"Somewhere out of town. My dad probably knows that I left school by now." As if on cue, Stiles phone rings again, he doesn't bother to check it, knowing it’s either Scott or his father. Both have been texting and calling him in intervals. Stiles turns off his phone. Erica scoffs.

"Perks of being the sheriff's kid, huh?" Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Yeeah, right. It's gonna be hell when I get back. Ugh. I'm probably going to be grounded until I'm dead." Erica smiles at that.

"What?" Stiles questions.

"It's just that you’re so cute when you worry." She replies. Stiles just stares at her with a fond look, and then returns his gaze back on the road.

He suddenly knew where to go. He takes a left on the highway heading west. They sit in silence for a couple moments, then Stiles cuts on the radio. He changes the stations until he finds a good song, then starts to sing along.

"California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! Sun-kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle-"

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh!" Erica cuts in and they both laugh.

"Katy Perry fan, huh?" Stiles questions with a mocking tone.

"Hey! I was just about to ask you the same thing," Erica says, adding "and there's nothing wrong with her, anyway.”

“I agree." Is all Stiles says.

Stiles drives a bit more and finds the parking lot he's been looking for.

"What's this? There's practically nothing here." Erica says with a puzzled look on her face.

Stiles smiles, cuts off the engine, gets out, and opens Erica's door. "You'll see." Stiles responds, holding his hand out for Erica's. She takes it and Stiles goes left down some stairs and Erica's face lights up at the scene. It was a beach with sparkly white, fine sand that seemed to go on for miles and into the rolling waves. It was just-

"Beautiful" Erica gasps out. Stiles smiles and then leads her to a large, blue three story house.

"Who's is this?" Erica questions.

"Mine." Stiles answers.

"Like your dad's or..." Erica lets the end of the question drift off.

"No... it’s actually mine. My parents decided that my Mom's beach would be mine when she died."

"Oh." Erica responds.

They walk up the steps and onto the porch and Stiles takes out his keys, using a yellow one to open the door to the house. There's a long hallway. Erica notices many pictures of a young Stiles with his mother and father. "...tour?" Erica breaks out of her reverie to catch the end of Stiles' question.

"Huh?" she asks.

"I said do you want a tour?" Stiles repeats.

"Sure." Erica answers. He takes her to a huge room.

"This is the living room." Stiles waves a hand around.

The room is white and has a wood floor. One wall is replaced by very tall windows with black shades, showing the large expanse of the beach property that seemingly had no end. The far side of the room has small pictures on either side of a wide frame that lead to another room. The living room had a sort of creamy white sofa matching side tables with lamps on either side of it. In front of that was a coffee table with an impressive collection of magazines under it, there was a flat screen TV on top of an entertainment center on a wall of the room the couch is facing. Speakers were surrounding the room for what Erica guessed was surround sound. Next to the entertainment center was a massive collection of movies, hundreds of flicks of various genres. Comedies, action, horror, biographies, series, family, animation, thrillers, romance, and so much more. The VCR tapes and DVDs seemed to be endless. There was also a Comcast DVR box next to a Wii and Xbox beside the VCR and DVD player.

"Are you rich?" Erica blurts out.

"No. not exactly, my mom was the daughter of an actress who used to be in many movies in her time- we have all of them down there-" Stiles points down to the movies, there were indeed black and white movies down there, with a woman on many of them, who Erica guessed was Stiles' grandmother. "-she didn't spend her money like other people, she put it in the bank. My grandmother then got married to the president of a gentleman's club in a town she was acting in and then nine months later, my mom was born. When my mom turned 21, both of my grandparents died in a car accident on their way to her college for her graduation with a major in med. My mom was an only child so everything went to her. This beach house was theirs and also a house in Miami.

"My mom then went to college near here for a long time and got her degree and became a doctor and used to work at the hospital that Ms. McCall works at. That's where Scott and I met actually, but that's another story. My mom then met my dad and shortly after that, they had me. They had gotten married when I was 2.

"I was 4 when my mom started getting sick. When I was 5, she had slipped into a coma. All I could remember was how much I thought she was sleeping, and my dad was her prince charming that had to kiss her for her to wake up. But my dad wouldn't, and I screamed and told him that I hated him and it was his fault she wasn't getting better. I had no idea how much pain that caused him. He forgave me and we both cried when my dad made the decision to take her off life support after 2 years and no progress in her condition. In her will, I had gotten a letter that I couldn't open until I was 12. When I was old enough, the letter said that I was to be given 2 houses and my grandparents' bank account that she, too, had put her money in. I was surprised when the letter said that the last time she checked it, it had over a million and a half dollars in it." Erica gasps lightly. "I barely touch it except use it to but things for the houses and pay cleaners to keep them in shape." Erica just stares at him in a wide eyed manner.

"Wow, if you have so much money, then why do you drive that old Jeep of yours?" Stiles scoffs.

"My father gave me that car last year and I'm proud of it."

”You're probably more well off than Lydia or Jackson, the way they spend money." Erica thinks out loud.

"Yeah, probably." Stiles agrees. "So let’s continue with the tour."

 

 

 

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Stiles shows her to the dining room which had the same wood floor, but the wall were a light green. It was a smaller, but still a considerable size for a room. A large table was in the center of the room with a table on it and surrounded with chairs, shiny glass plates and silverware were on the table, in the middle of the table, two candles were on either side of a large poinsettia plant. A big China closet with lots of plates and tea sets inside was in the corner next to a window with white blinds. "Well," says Stiles, sniffing a bit. "That’s everything in here... Through there is the kitchen."

Stiles take her through another door to a huge kitchen. An island was in the center, made out of cool marble, matching the counter tops. On top of it was a sink and then Erica circled around to find an oven embedded to the side. Stools were surrounding the island and Stiles sat on one, making lazy circles on the marble with his finger while Erica looked around. She walked over to the long counter, with cabinets on the wall above it. The counter had an area for knives, cooking utensils, wines and she looked at them for a while before Stiles said, "She loved to cook, my mom I mean. She always tried to make new creations in the kitchen that my father and I loved to eat." Erica just nodded. "Ready to go upstairs?" Stiles asked. Erica nodded, once again and they went through the hallway again, going up a case of stairs.

There was a big mirror in the middle of the hallway. There were four doors that were closed and Stiles took Erica through the first door on the left. It was another big room that was blue. There was a gigantic bed in the center of the room with Batman blankets on it.

"Can you guess whose room this is?" Stiles asks. Erica just jumps on the bed and almost purrs at the comfortableness of it.

"Yeah, I know. Comfy, huh?" Stiles asks. Erica smiles in agreement.

"OK, well I guess you've had enough of a tour. So let’s go to the beach. Come on." Stiles grabs a pair of trunks before showing Erica into a room and then pulling Erica into a walk in closet.

In the closet, there was a large array of female clothes. In the back were an array of swimsuits.

"Is this your...?" Erica lets the question hang in the air for a second.

“Yeah, it was my mother's, but you can have one if you want." Erica looks around and a bright red two piece catches her eye. She looks to Stiles and he nods.

"I hope you don't mind." was all Stiles got as a warning before Erica stripped off all her clothes, leaving Stiles spluttering and flopping his mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. Erica just smirks and turns around, giving Stiles a perfect view of her ass. "

Oh. My. God!" Stiles says and flees the room. Erica just shrugs and put the bathing suit on.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

They finally made it out to the beach and went swimming together for a bit. Then they played volley ball that somehow ended up turning into a wrestling match which only consisted of Erica tossing him around lightly. Stiles had the upper hand for a second but Erica easily flips them over and Stiles lands on his back with an ”oomph!" while Erica is straddling his waist.

Stiles had to admit that due to the compromising position they were in, he was a bit aroused, panting a little harder than usual, he was a healthy teen boy and all. As if Erica read his mind, she sniffed the air and smirked, rocking her hips down.

Stiles groaned and pushed back up, causing Erica to gasp. She bends down and attacks Stiles' mouth. They kiss for a while, rocking their hips together feverishly. But when Erica reaches for the waistband of his trunks, he stops her.

"Erica, we can't do this." Immediately, she stops and gets off of him.

"I know..." She says, with a meaning behind it that Stiles can't begin to guess. They sit in an awkward silence for a while, when Stiles decides to break it.

"You ready to go?"

Erica just nods.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Stiles drops Erica off at Derek's house. He sees Scott's bike, both Jackson and Lydia's cars, and both Danny and Allison's cars. He speeds away as soon as possible. Must be a pack meeting, he thinks to himself, _Derek didn't tell me, he probably doesn't want me there_.

And with that, Stiles just goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well, well Stiles. You've got some explaining to do. I thought you were gay.
> 
> Erica: Oh, he is. No one can resist me though. Even if you are as straight as a circle, Stiles.
> 
> Stiles: Hey!
> 
> Me: It's true.
> 
> Stiles: But I like girls too! What about Lydia?!
> 
> Me & Erica: A very heavy case of hero-worship. *Jinx!*
> 
> Stiles: Whatever.


	3. Somewhere over the rainbow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a quick set-up chapter. The next chapter will be EXTREMELY long. So that will come later. I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD UNTIL I FINISH THIS SEMESTER OF SCHOOL. I haven't been able to keep up with it due to school, so the next chapter will come in either June or July, but I will keep you posted. Also some one-shots will come sooner!
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr: http://sarcasmistooselfdefense.tumblr.com 
> 
> I would really appreciate it!

When Stiles gets back to his house, his dad was sitting in the kitchen, home unusually early. Stiles blanches.

"Uh, hey dad, I was wondering when you wanted me to go shopping because... uh we're running out of milk-"

"Stiles." Is all his dad says, as if to say 'You're not getting out of this one.' Stiles immediately knows he's been caught. So he backtracks.

"Dad, I didn't mean to-"

"Stiles," his dad interjects, a pained expression coming across his facial features. "What's going on? Please tell me because I want to help- really, I do. But first, you gotta help me, kid. What's this all about? I'm getting calls about falling grades, disruptions, you're turning up at every crime scene, and know you're skipping school- Oh my god... Stiles? Sti- Are you on drugs? You are, aren't you? God, I should have known..." Stiles was just staring slack-jawed at his father, slowly coming to realization at what the man had just said.

"What? No!" Stiles almost yells from shock, but his dad seems to ignore him, wrapped in his own world.

"...Who's selling it to you? Is it Hale? I'm going to kill him. Oh god... what about Scott? Is he on it too? What are you on? Marijuana? Cocaine? Heroin? LCD's? Steroids? Ecstasy? Oxycontin? Sedatives?-" His father is starting to sweat and wheeze, grabbing at his chest.

Stiles resists slapping the man. Instead he grabs his face and looks him in the eye. "Dad! Dad! Listen to me! I'm. Not. On. Drugs." His dad calms down at this, his breathing slowly coming down to a level not at risk of heart attack.

"Then... Then... What's wrong?" Stiles take a deep breath, blurting out anything that comes to mind. "Dad, I'm gay. It wasn't a good day for me and I just went to go visit mom's house. I- I'm sorry if it caused you any trouble." Stiles bowed his head in dishonor as his father gaped at him. He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by his phone. He picks it up, holding his finger up to Stiles.

"Yeah... uh-huh... Mmhmm... I'll be right there." Stiles exhales in relief at the welcome intrusion from the awkward conversation coming. The sheriff quickly shuffles to the coat rack to put his deputy jacket back on. Shooting Stiles his 'We'll talk later.' look, he's out the door. Stiles exhales again and goes to his room, glad to finally have some peace and quiet.

That ends quickly as Scott comes ungracefully tumbling through his window. Stiles just sits on his bed as Scott gets up is unsurprised by the disuse of his front door. However, he is surprised by what his friend says to him as soon as he gets up. "Duuude, you and Erica?" Stiles immediately perked up at that, wide-eyed.

"Who told you, she did?"

"No, but Derek didn't like it when he smelled you on her. He said something about you not being a part of the pack, but we all know that's a lie because he broke her arm. He seemed more angry at her than you." Stiles angrily got up.

"What?! Why? That's just dumb!"

"I don't know, but he said something about teaching her a lesson."

"Well I'm 'bout to go to teach asshole something." And with that he walks out of the house and gets it's in his car once again, heading for the Hale house with Scott in the passenger's seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DEREK?!?!
> 
> Derek: Too much?
> 
> Me: Yes, Derek. Bitch.
> 
> Derek: It's my nat-
> 
> Stiles: I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS DEREK!!
> 
> Me: Oh dear.
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr: http://sarcasmistooselfdefense.tumblr.com


	4. Moving Out, Moving In, Settling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!

On his way to Derek’s house, Stiles is thinking about what this all means. Derek going apeshit and breaking Erica’s arm (again, he might add.) Is he jealous? That question is going to be answered soon as his Jeep stops in front of the house. He and Scott get out of the car the same time Derek- eyes ferociously, red- comes out of the house.

Stiles would usually cower, but this time he’s not backing down. He goes right up to Derek and stabs a finger right in the Alpha’s chest.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?!” He screams.

“ _You_ are Stiles!” Derek yells back. “You’re meddling around in business that you should be _nowhere_ near, and I can’t let you get hurt! You’re-“ Stiles cuts Derek off, so angry that he doesn’t care that the rest of the pack is staring silently at the debacle. When he speaks, Stiles voice comes out surprisingly calm. 

“What?” Stiles whispers. “What am I, huh? Annoying? A tag along? Someone who just slows you down? A fucking loser trying to make friends with people way out of his league, trying to belong? What. Am. I?” Derek’s face softens.

“No, Stiles, I-" Derek starts and Stiles smiles. Fucking Smiles.

“Oh, never mind. I know  _exactly_ what I am. Not pack. An outsider not  _worthy_ to get in. A pariah.” Tears are silently rolling down his cheeks. He looks away from Derek, at the rest of the pack. No one’s said anything. Not even Erica, whose arm he just  _broke._  That makes him sadder and angrier.

“AM I RIGHT?!” He screams. Still, no one says a word. Doesn’t dare to. He looks at all their faces. He takes in looks of remorse, anger and even the border-line sadistic glee of Peter. Stiles swallows thickly around the lump in his throat.

He looks back to Derek, who is just standing there straight faced as ever. “Fine.” He looks Derek dead in the eye. “Fine. You don’t want me to be here. Then I _won’t_ be here.” With that, he gets back in his Jeep and drives home. He wants to cry, but he can’t.

***************************************

 

As soon as he gets home, he has a suit case on his bed, throwing random clothes in it, pictures, shoes, and everything else he finds important.

He calls a cab to his house while writing a goodbye note to his father. He says he will call him when he lands in Florida. He buys a one-way ticket to Miami with his phone and also texts Scott to take care of his Dad, then proceeds to throw the phone out the taxi window to be ran over.

When he gets to the airport, Stiles gets his ticket and waits for his flight to be ready. When it is, he says goodbye to Beacon Hills, California.

And hello to Miami, Florida.

 

***************************************

Stiles lands in Florida after a long flight all the way across the country. He has no idea what is going on in the busy airport but all he knows is that his suitcase is on the baggage drop off. He heads to it and waits for his to come around. When he sees it, he makes a grab for it quickly, but someone gets it first.

Some idiot had just stolen his bag and is now walking away with it.

He quickly runs to catch up with him.

“Hey, uh sir, you have my bag.” He tries for calm and polite, but the guy ignores him and keeps walking. “Hey! Excuse me!” The man keeps walking, with seemingly no regard for Stiles. The man comes to a stop in front of a woman and Stiles taps him on the shoulder. The man turns and looks at Stiles like he hadn’t just heard him saying that he has his bag. “You have my bag, you idiot!” He screams.

The woman looks at him like he just kicked a puppy or something. The woman guides the man’s attention back to her and makes some gestures at him. Stiles eyes widen.  _Oh my god. This guy is deaf._ The man hands his suitcase back and makes a gesture that he can only guess is an apology and Stiles nods before fleeing in embarrassment.

 After that event he goes to and ATM and takes out five hundred dollars. He exits the airport and tries to hail a taxi. He’s tried waving, sticking his thumb up and even doing this flail-thing but to no avail. He’s about to give up until a woman comes up to him with a smirk on her face that reminds him a lot of Lydia.

“You want a taxi?”

Stiles nods. The woman leans out into the street a little and whistles. One of the many cabs stops right in front of her. “Here you go, be careful now. You seem a little too young to be out here alone.” Stiles just nods again and hops in the taxi.

“Where you going to, kid?” The taxi driver asks.

“Er, to 8650 South Ocean Drive, please.” Stiles replies. The man raises his eyebrows but does not comment on it and drives. He dozes lightly. What seems to be only a moment later, the cab driver is grunting at him, urging him to wake again.

“The total is 23.70.” Stiles pulls forty dollars out of his wallet and hands it to him, telling him to keep the change. The man gives him a smile. Stiles then pulls his suitcase out of the trunk and the taxi pulls off.

A man maybe 6 years (give or take a few) older than him is standing in front of the house with a big smile on his face. He makes the motion to grab for Stiles suitcase and Stiles rears back out of reach. The man looks disappointed for a second but gets over it quickly.

“I forgot that you don’t know me too well. I’m Calin. I work here with my mom… and well, for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ooohhhh Stiles. What are you doing?
> 
> Stiles: You're writing this. You don't know?
> 
> Me: Don't pin this on me! You have a mind of your own.
> 
> Stiles: You're crazy.
> 
> Me: I know.


	5. 6 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the revised chapter for the pack reactions and this took me a while because the final part took me a while to write...sorry for the wait.

DEREK

 

“Where the hell is Stiles?!” Derek is absolutely fuming. He had waited six days to go and apologize to Stiles, hoping that he’d calm down some. Then he would tell Stiles that he was his fucking mate. Then he would explain that he would wait until Stiles was old enough to err… consummate that bond. And oh how he wanted to do that now. But he had to wait and he thinks, no knows that Stiles would understand that. He was going to wait to tell Stiles about how his unrequited love was requited but Derek had been feeling the need to share this with him. Like his wolf is reprimanding him for being an idiot and hurting what very may well be the only person that truly wants him. His true mate.

 

So naturally he got into Stiles house through the window. He expected to see Stiles on his computer or something. What he didn’t expect was a tornado. Clothes were thrown all over the room. Broken shards of glass were dispersed everywhere on the floor. Bottles of whiskey where all cluttered on the nightstand. And on top of everything, Derek felt the lingering feelings in the room. Anger, despair, frustration, hurt. It was all so overwhelming that Derek was about to jump for the window again when he is stopped by a voice.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The sheriff had stepped into the room, bottle of whiskey already half empty and a shot glass in hand. Derek was frozen for a moment, caught between manning up to Stiles father and fleeing. He decides to do the former.

 

“Um, sir, I came to see Stiles.” The sheriff lets out a snort of some sort. He gestures to the room.

 

“Well, this is all that’s left of him. My son is gone. One minute he’s telling me that he’s gay, the next he’s saying goodbye and that he’ll call me when he lands in uh…” He looks at Derek, on the verge of tears. “Well, that’s not important. But why are you here, Derek?”

 

Derek thinks for a bit of an answer that won’t result in him going to jail for pedophilia.

 

He does think of one, the truth. So he tells him. Everything.

 

An hour later, the Sheriff is staring at Derek like he was about to inspect him for drugs. Then Derek shifts for evidence. John Stilinski is quiet for about two seconds, and then says, “What the fuck?”

 

Oh this is gonna be a looong day.

***********************

 

LYDIA

 

Six Days.

 

It takes six fucking days for them figure out he was gone.

 

Lydia knew he was gone as soon as he left, trying to stop over his house to apologize for the rest of them. She would have helped earlier if not due to the initial shock of Derek being an asshole and hurting his mate. Yeah, she knew about that too.

 

There are a lot of things Derek Hale does not hide well. It's kind of sad a bunch of werewolves don't pick up on that.

 

Except Peter, the smug bastard. Watching this all play out, not bothering to help either of them. Not even his nephew, who is clearly hurting over what's going on.

 

That's besides the point, though. She went to Stiles house to apologize. Knocking on the door once. Twice. A couple more times before she got the spare key, taped to the bottom of a suspicious random hanging flower pot and unlocked the door.

 

She called for him and went up to his room. She saw he was gone, assessed the damage done to his room and sighed. She then walked downstairs, read the note and smirked.

 

She was going to take a trip soon. Really soon. But after they figured out he was gone.

 

Which. Took. Six. Fucking. Days.

****************************

 

 

SCOTT        

 

Scott felt horrible after letting his best friend leave the Hale house probably feeling like he was alone. When the rest of the pack left and went to their respective homes, Erica, Boyd and Isaac staying at Danny’s for the night and Peter probably going to some park to creep around, Scott confronts Derek.

 

“How the fuck do you expect me to treat you as my Alpha when you act like a spoiled fucking brat?! Towards my best friend too?!” Scott snarls. Derek keeps his head down looking away.

 

“He doesn’t belong here and he’s not a part of this pack.” Scott scoffs.

 

“Like he wasn’t a part of this pack when he held you up in a pool for god knows how long? Like he isn’t a part of the pack for caring more about the people 'in'," he air qoutes the word,"the pack more than any one of us care about each other? And we act like we deserve it?! Bull. Shit. He belongs in this pack even more than you do!” Derek winces at this but Scott doesn’t stop, knowing it’s going to take being heavy and mean to break through his armor.

 

“There’s something you’re not telling anyone that’s got you acting like a scared little kid that doesn’t know how to use his words! You better do something about that because you’re risking losing the best thing that’s probably ever happened to this renegade pack because without him... we’re nothing. Broken.

 

"So get your head out of your sorry ass and apologize soon, because I know Stiles, and he isn’t going to take your bullshit any longer. And judging by his reaction tonight, he’s right on the edge.”

 

Scott doesn’t wait for Derek to say anything, just rushes past him and out the door, bicycling home. When Scott gets home, his phone buzzes with a message from Stiles. It states that he’s leaving for a while and to watch his father. Scott isn’t upset at all. It was just what he told Derek, just happening sooner, that’s all.

 

He tries to call Stiles, but it goes straight to voicemail, but he knows not to take it personally.

 

He just goes to bed feeling good about Stiles getting what he needs instead of Derek’s shit.

******************************

 

 

 

ERICA, BOYD, & ISAAC

 

Erica couldn’t let her quilt boil in her stomach anymore until she had to drag Boyd and Isaac with her to Stiles house to check if he was alright. She would have said something six night ago if she wasn’t certain that Derek would end up killing her. After all, what’s Batman without his Catwoman?

“Do we have to go, Erica? We all know he’ll come back eventually. He’s like a boomerang, no matter how far you throw him, he’ll always come back…” Erica scoffs.

“Isaac, that’s not fair and you know it. We should have spoken up! And besides, something just doesn’t feel right about this time. I know he was upset, but it felt like he was telling the truth… Oh my god, what if he kills himself or something?! Or he’s already done it! You gonna sit on your conscience?!”

Isaac’s breathing shutters and he swallows thickly. He hadn’t thought much about the possibility that Stiles could leave, _would leave._ To tell the truth, he tried not to. He knows he may not show it but he feels the pack bond between him and Stiles, and now that he concentrates on it, he feels it _weakening._ His eyes brim with unshed tears as he looks up at Erica.

“You’re right, he is pack… but I feel the bond wearing,” his voice breaks, ”what does that mean?”

For the first time, Boyd speaks up, his voice wavering.” I don’t know, but I don’t wanna know what’ll happen when it’s gone, let’s go.” Erica and Isaac’s heads snap his way, like they’d forgotten he was there. Hell, they probably did. They sat there in silence, gaping at Boyd. “Why the hell are you guys staring at me?! Let’s go!” Boyd says, exasperated.

They snap out of it and they leave the abandoned subway.

**********************

 

When they get to the Stilinski household, they go straight to his bedroom, seeing that the Sheriff is home.

They first notice the mess… it’s hard to miss really. It’s like a huge hurricane hit the room, clothes strewn across the floor, books, trophies, and pictures scattered about.

And last but not least, a bunch of whiskey bottles on his nightstand.

There’s a stench of sadness and dread in the room that makes the three whimper, the wolves howling for their packmate, not exactly sure why.

“Well isn’t it my fucking lucky day…” The three teens’ heads whip towards the voice to see the Sheriff stand in the doorway. “The three missing teens… or should I say, _werewolves._ ” He laughs bitterly and takes a big swig of the near-empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. “I… I-I don’t know what y’all are here for…” he slurs, “Stiles is gone, gone, gone…” The sheriff sing-songs, swinging the index finger of the hand not clutching the bottle like it’s a lifesaver conductively. He giggles at his little song.

 He then finishes off his bottle and throws across the room, the bottle smashing to pieces as it collided with the wall, joining the other shards of glass smattering the floor, adding a condensed smell of alcohol waft through the room.

Isaac yelps and then flees the room, jumping out of the window, it’s that bad. Memories of his father rising to the surface, despite his wishes. Of his brother Camden… He sags to the ground against the base of the house. Pulling his legs to his chest,  cries rip through his body, flashbacks bombarding him as he hyperventilates, while he still listens to the Sheriff continue.

“It’s all Derek’s fault, your Alpha,” he barks a laugh, “I oughtta kill ‘im… or at least shoot him, he’ll heal, right?” He sags down to Stiles bed and caresses a pillow, staining it with the spilled whiskey coating his fingers, sobbing uncontrollably. He lifts his normally light- filled eyes—now lifeless and dead—to the two other wolves left standing in the room. They try not to look away as the sheriff says in a quieter voice, “He’s all I got left, you know…” His voice then gains volume as anger rolls off of him, souring the wolves’ noses. “And if anything happens to him… I’m holding all of your _pack”_ he spits out the word like it burns his tongue and after a short pause continues “responsible, you hear me?”

Erica and Boyd swallow over the lumps lodged in their throats and nod, scared—perhaps more than they’ve ever been in their lives. They then hear a howl piercing their ears, making them wince. Derek. He’s calling them back to the subway, all of them.

Boyd mutters an apology and tugs Erica—rooted to the ground in shock and fear—towards the window. They both leap out, then help up a shuddering Isaac up from the ground and they all run towars the subway, it’s an emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the end notes for all three parts.
> 
> DEREK
> 
> Peter: You made a mistake, Derek.  
> Everyone else: *Murmurs of agreement*  
> Derek: Well you could have told me earlier, couldn't you have?  
> Peter: Where's the fun in that?  
> Me: Derek, you need to fix this one way or another.  
> Stiles: IT'S TOO LATE MOTHAFUCKAAAA!  
> Everyone: Wut.
> 
> LYDIA
> 
> Stiles: ***SPOILER ALERT***  
> Lydia:***SPOILER ALERT***  
> Me: ***SPOILER ALERT***  
> Derek: ***DON'T FUCKING READ THE TEXT BELOW CUZ THERE'S A MOTHERFUCKING SPOILER DOWN THERE AND YOU'RE GONNA BE FUCKING PISSED THAT YOU READ THE SPOILER***  
> Everyone: Derek, CALM YOUR TITS!  
> Derek: I'M PISSED FUCK OFF!  
> Stiles: The spoiler is-  
> Derek: I'm gonna fuck you when you get back Stiles.  
> Stiles: We all know that, it's the inevitable. Anyway the spoiler is-  
> Scott: I'm gonna have a bro talk with you, and then give you a bro hug and-  
> Stiles: Also inevitable. The spoiler-  
> Sheriff Stilinski: I'm not going to like you and Derek together, but I'll warm up to it.  
> Stiles: Also the inevitable! FUCK THE SPOILER. FUCK IT! *Sashays off into the sunset with the background music of "Boss Ass Bitch"*  
> Everyone: Wut.
> 
> SCOTT
> 
> Lydia: Wow Scott. You're the only one who gets through to Derek, other than Stiles, of course.  
> Scott: What is that supposed to mean?  
> Lydia: You didn't know? Stiles' Derek's M-  
> Derek: HEY! YEAH! LA LA LA!  
> Scott: Shut up Derek! What were you saying Lyds?  
> Lydia: Stiles is Derek's-  
> Derek: HUMP DAY! WOOT WOOT! YEEEAAAH!  
> Lydia: *chuckles darkly*
> 
> ERICA, BOYD, & ISAAC
> 
> Me: That was... hard.  
> Erica: Yerp... you sure put me through a lot... don' even get me started on Isaac  
> Isaac:*balled up in corner crying*  
> Me: Sorry guys it had to happ-  
> Stiles: *walks in with crumpled face* What. The. Fuck. SCOTT WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU TO DO?!  
> Scott: Sorry, you know I'm a total potato without you.  
> Stiles: Damn straight.


End file.
